Alanna of Conte
by Alanna Black
Summary: It's just a lame story about Roald ( You know Jon's son)'s daughter.


Disclaimer: Every thing you recognize belongs too the great goddess Tamora Pierce.  
  
I pressed my face against the cold iron bars of the gate that was the berrier to my freedom. For I'm a princess and at the moment we were in a small city where we owned a mansion because we went when we wanted too get away from the castle. I was never aloud outside the gates with out an escort. This was my prison. Lighting flashed and in an instant I saw a dark figure lurking on the other side. I knew only a few people would have seen it if they were in my place for I have excellent I sight (my opinion the other people are almost blind). The lighting flashed again and thunder roared I heard a sound behind me that distracted me from the lurking figure. I put my hand on my hand on my sword's hilt and spun around too look straight into the emerald eyes of my twin brother, Thom. People would tell us we look exactly alike except for my hair, which is coal black, like his, except longer and our eyes. His were emerald green that usually flickered with good humour, just like our mother's was Kel. But mine was more like grandfather's, Jon, and my father's was, Roald, a deep sapphire blue.  
  
"Do want to scare the living daylights out of me? My heart almost stopped," I whispered urgently, " What are you doing here?" still in a whisper.  
  
"Now, Alanna," he said, "I need to look after my sister." He paused for a second then said, "Dad sent me."  
  
"Is he mad at me again? He probably is. He's always mad at me. As soon as I reach the house he's going too yell saying, "Alanna, what were you outside on your own. Alanna, we've been through this a hundred times. You're not aloud alone outside that's final" oh he makes me so mad sometimes."  
  
"'Lanna he's just looking out for you," Thom said.  
  
"I can look out for myself, I'm fifteen years old," I said matter-o- factly. " Well I better get up too house before Dad gets even angrier." I suddenly heard another sound so I unsheathed my sword and looked around. I saw that it was only my cat, Hope, so I sheathed my sword again and picked and put him on my shoulder. "Hey, boy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Alanna," Thom said impatiently, " We should get back too the mansion." He steered me up to the house, my black coat trailing behind me, and I looked over the shoulder Hope was not sitting on to see the figure staring at me with bright cruel eyes.  
  
I was right as soon as I got up to the house I was yelled at and sent to my bed chambers my father's eyes flashing dangerously. Once I was inside my chamber's I unbuckled my belt looking at my sword wondering if I should clean it. I decided not too so I placed it next to my bed and changed into my nightdress and climbed into bed. I lay awake for a long time then I finally fell asleep too Hope's purrs.  
  
I awoke later that night to find Hope gone and sounds outside my window. I climbed out of bed, pulled on my coat and went to the window rubbing my eyes. I looked out to see the figure, which I then saw as a human. He turned his head toward me and I saw the same bright cold red eyes. I looked around to the other people outside. I saw my father, mother, grandfather, grandmother, Granada's friend, Alanna who I was named after, and Thom. I quickly dressed into leggings, a shirt and a pair of boots. I rebuckled my belt put my cloak over all that and raced downstairs. Soon I was outside between my brother and my father. Both of them had their swords in their hands. The "person" spoke and I couldn't believe my ears. His voice was cold and raspy, cruel, and he had insulted my family. Thom moved toward him, sword raised. They're were in combat for a few minutes my eyes were flashing nervously. Then the figure slipped a dagger out of his sleeve and stabbed my brother. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, my brother was choking up blood, he was dying. Anger and hate was overflowing inside me. Both my parents ran over to Thom and I advanced on the creature. I'd already taken my cloak of thrown it to the ground, sword in my hand. I could hear my grandfather shout, "No! Alanna come back!" But I ignored him only listening too the choice in my head screaming, "Kill him!" and I engaged the figure in combat. He had cut me across the cheek and had come very close to killing me but I was too fast for him. I twisted my sword underneath his and it went flying out of his hand. The next thing I knew my sword was inside him and now he was the one choking up blood. I pulled my sword out of him, which was now covered in blood.  
  
And here I am exactly 5 years later. Sitting on my horse, Storm, gazing at the crystal clear water of the river. Me'n Thom always used too come hear as kids. Thom had died that night along with creature. My mother died 2 years later and my father sunk into misery so he killed himself just like my, great grandfather did after his wife died. I'm finally excepting the fact that I killed somebody. I am married now to a loving husband and I have two kids. And I'm the Queen of Tortall since I was the only other offspring of m father. And I'm finally beginning to be happy again. 


End file.
